


I Thought You Loved Me

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Belch Deserves More, Henry Has A Soft Side, M/M, Patrick's A Dick, Vic's An Asshole, and a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Vic is late for his date with Belch. Belch is concerned and goes to find him.





	I Thought You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> Rated M just in case.

He had missed their date. Reginald wasn’t sure what was happening. Vic was never this late. Did he not want to go out with him? Not love him anymore? Reginald wasn’t sure but he sure as hell was going to find out. 

After he left the restaurant, Reginald walked to Henry’s house wondering if Victor was there. All while playing the possibilities of why Vic missed the date in his head. One that kept rearing it’s ugly head was that maybe Vic, for the first time, had taken into account what the others say about him. “You’re stupid. You eat too much. You’re fat!” He wanted the thoughts to stop, he really did but yet they wouldn’t leave him, so maybe that really was the reason that Vic missed the date. He was going to do the same thing as everyone else now. Call him fat, stupid, whatever name came to mind really. Little did he know that the reason he had come up with couldn’t have been further from the truth.

Reginald arrived at Henry’s and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and heard an annoyed groan. Well, Henry was definitely home. Henry opened the door and stood there in pajama bottoms and no shirt. “What the fuck Huggins! It’s fucking eleven o’clock at night. What do you want?”, Henry said annoyed. Reginald looked down. “Sorry I bothered you, but I need to know if Vic’s there?”, he asked hopeful. He looked up at Henry. Nothing could prepare him for what came from his mouth next. “He’s at Pat’s”, Henry said. Reginald thanked him and left.

He was fuming now. WHY THE FUCK WAS HE WITH HOCKSTETTER?! He was going to fucking find out one way or another.

After a long aggravating walk he found his way to Patrick’s house. It was now midnight and FUCKING FREEZING OUTSIDE! He walked up and opened the door, not bothering to knock. He practically ran up the stairs to Patrick’s bedroom to question him when--- “Fuck, Patrick I’m so close”. That was Vic’s voice. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE THEY DOING?! Reginald flung open the door to see one of his best friends pounding into his fucking boyfriend of three years. “Vic!”, Reginald shouted. Victor flung his head around to see a very angry Reginald standing in the doorway. “Listen, I can explain!”, Vic tried. “You don’t need to explain shit to me!”, Belch spat. “I thought you loved me! I guess that was just a lie”. Reginald turned away, not wanting anyone to see that he was tearing up. “I gotta go Vic. See ya at school”, Reginald said, and with that left Patrick’s house and a very guilty Victor Criss behind. Everything they had gone through together was now gone and it was all Vic’s fault.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their relationship was ruined, Reginald knows this now but doesn’t regret breaking up with him. Especially when he has Henry by his side now and he is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He just had to admit it to himself first.


End file.
